User blog:Wjl0102/Degrassi: Rebirth Bad Boy (1)
Previously Jennifer likes Walter but he has a girlfriend. Tyra and Naomi fell into a full fledged war. Andre broke up with Tyra. Bad Boy (1) --It is now a month later and there is police car outside of the school. Inside the principal’s office is Shemar Henry. He has a light brown with black hair and green eyes. He wears the senior Degrassi school uniform. "Do I make myself clear young man?" asked Mr. Cox the school principal. He gave Shemar a disapproving look as if he were an insect. "Do I make myself clear?" he asked again. Mr. Cox's expression deepened. Shemar gave him a small smirk. "Why you little-" he was cut off by Shemar's parole officer Mrs. Ying, "Calm down Mr. Cox. He's only playing you." she informed him. "Fine. But if he gets into any kind of trouble he's out of Degrassi." he warned. "I mean it. You may go to your third period now."-- --In Mr. Walker's algebra 1 class is Roger the loner he is dark brown with dark brown eyes. Shemar walks into the room in the middle of the lesson. Diana sees him and stares I to his green eyes. "Look at the new kid." she told Jennifer. "He's so sexy." "Alright you can take the seat next to Mr. Allen right over there." he said pointing towards Roger. Shemar took his seat and looked around. "Shemar." he said towards Roger. "Roger" he answered back. "So I'm guessing there's nothing to do around here." "Naw theres plenty," Roger answers. "So where you from?" Roger asks. "Not important what's important is where I am now." he answers. The bell rings and Mr. Scott releases them to lunch.-- --“So what should I do?” Diana asked. “With what?” Jennifer asks. “About Shemar the new kid with those beautiful mint green eyes.” She informs Jennifer. “I don’t know. Just do what you always do.” “Your right I’ll just make a move before the end of the day he’ll be eating out of the palm of my hands.” “Well there’s your chance.” Jennifer says pointing to Sehmar. Diana walks up to him “H-” when she gets cut off when he leaves with Roger. “I thought you were gonna have him eating out of the palm of your hands,” Jennifer says. “Shut up it not the end of the day yet.-- --Shemar is in the cafeteria where he gets dirty looks by all of the teachers. "Do all of these teachers hate you?" Roger asks. "I guess." "Follow me I know a place where there’s no teachers." Roger leads him to the back of the school to a window on the ground. They slip through to find a fairly large room with a couch and laptop. "Nice." Shemar says. "Yea I come here to get away from everyone." Shemar walks over to the couch where he lays down I could stay here for a while." Shemar says.-- --As Shemar is walking through the hallway Zac approaches him. He is large and racists. "So you’re the punk everyone has been talking about." "I guess." Shemar answers. "Well just because you came in a cop car doesn’t scare me." "whatever." Shemar says. Shemar goes to his locker where he finds his locker has been vandalized. "Thought you might like the graphite since you got here from the ghetto." says Zac. "Wow. You really hurt me." he said. "What the hell is this?" asks Mr. Cox. "It looks like graphite." he answered. "School vandalism and you've barley been here a day." Mr. Cox says. "I gave you about three days I lost that bet." "This wasn't even me so cool it." "Excuse me? Lets ho your coming with me." he said.-- --"Do you have any evidence?" asks Mrs. Ying. "It was on his locker!" "If that’s all you have then I believe we are done here." she says. Shemar meets up with Roger outside of Mr. Cox's office. "So you met Zac?" Shemar nods. "Don't worry he’s a bastard to most people." "So my little nigger has a friend." Zac says. "That'll be more fun for me." "Looks like he's got it out for us." Roger says. "Great another person to worry about." Shemar says.— --“So what do you think?” Diana asks showing her a pair of skinny jeans and a tight stylish top. “I think you look a little sluty.” “Good Shemar Will never resists me when I’m wearing this tomorrow.” “You realize that’s a week of detention written all over that.” “It’ll be worth it” Diana says as Jennifer rolls her eyes.— --Shemar is at his house when a rock comes flying through the window. Nigger is written on a note attached to it. “Honey what was that?” his mother asks. “Nothing!” he replies with a look that spells out killer.-- Preview . Shemar faces the schools hatred. Diana gets into a fight she's not ready for. Category:Blog posts